How To Be A Heartbreaker
by FanficChic2
Summary: After Satoru breaks up with Toph, she comes up with a plan to never get her heart broken again- she'll become the heartbreaker! With a list of rules to follow, all Toph needs is someone to test them out on. But what happens when Toph ends up falling for the very guy she swore to break anyways? Tokka. Based off a song, but not really (kind of) a songfic. Rated T for cussing.
1. Prologue

**Quick Author's Note: This whole story is going to be told from Toph's POV and is like her recalling what happened (Which is obviously why everything is past tense). Oh, and Toph is like.. 20ish in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA, because heaven knows if I did I would have protected it with my life from M. Night Whatshisface.**

**I also don't own the song that this fic is based off of, Marina and the Diamonds does (:**

* * *

><p>"Toph, I think we should... see other people," Satoru said, which caused me to send a blind glare in his direction.<p>

"Ignoring the blind joke," I said, making his heartbeat increase. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He sighed, "...Yes.."

The anger I was feeling must have been evident in my face, because his heartbeat sped up more than before. Good. He had better be scared after dumping me, Toph Beifong, the Greatest Earthbender in the World. I almost smirked at the thought, but held it back.

"What do you mean _you're_ breaking up with _me_?" I demanded.

"Look, Toph," He started. I glared at him again and waved my hand in front of my face. I mean, really, what was with all the allusions to eyesight? After muttering a haphazard apology, he continued, "You're a great girl, and I still like you a lot, I just don't think we're right for each other. I think we should still be friends though."

The suckiest part about getting broken up with for a blind girl who sees with her feet? The fact that she can sense that her ex is lying about all of the 'let's still be friends' bull. That just put my anger over the top.

Without even replying, I just left. As I reached the door, I subtly swiped the air with my hand, causing the ground to swallow Satoru up to his torso. I smirked as the door slammed shut.

Well.. at least I had an excuse to go and get drunk.

* * *

><p>Five hours and many drinks later, I was walking home. Er... I was<em> stumbling<em> home. Which is really the same thing when you think about it.

As I walked into my house, it just occurred to me how big my house was. It was too big for me to be living alone in. This thought led me to think about how I was alone, because I just got dumped.

I felt a wetness hit my hand and I realized that I was crying.

I shouldn't have been crying over someone as stupid as Satoru. I mean, sure, we'd been going out for like, five years, but if he was stupid enough to try to lie to me and make me think that he actually valued my friendship then I shouldn't give him a second thought.

"Fuck him," I told myself out loud, hoping that if I heard myself say it I would believe it.

I shouldn't have dated him. I shouldn't have made myself that vulnerable and susceptible to heartbreak. I felt so useless and stupid at that moment, and I hated feeling that way.

Pulling at my hair and breaking stuff wasn't helping me either, but I refused to cry again. Crying is for weak, frilly, girls, and I was not like that. I'm not like that now. I will_ never_ be like that ever again.

Never again.

Never.

_"... That's it!" _a light-bulb went off in my head.

Just like how I was never going to be the fancy, sophisticated, girly girl that my parents always dreamt I'd be, I would never be this crying, emotional mess that Satoru made of me ever again.

All I had to do was make my partner susceptible to heartbreak.

With that thought in mind, I mentally made a list of rules for myself to follow in order for it to work. Smiling, I began to get ready for bed, knowing that I would wake up with a really bad headache, yet not caring.

"Now if only I had a person to test this out on..." I mumbled to myself as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Avatar fandom! This is my first story for avatar.. so.. Yeah.<strong>

**This chapter may be short and have no Tokka in it, but I assure you that next chapter will be Tokkatastic!**

**Toph: Leave the nicknames to us, honey.**

**...**

**So.. Yeah. You should review and stuff. (:**


	2. Rule Number One

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Airbender or (the song) How to Be a Heartbreaker because, I hate to break this to you, but I'm not Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, or Marina Diamandis.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Rule number one is that you gotta have fun- but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run." -Marina Diamandis (AKA Marina and the Diamonds)<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to an incessant knocking on my front door. Groaning, as if that would make it go away, I muttered some expletives under my breath as I stood up to see who dared to wake me up and bother me whilst I had a hangover.<p>

Before I even opened the door I felt vibrations and identified them as _his_. I was tempted to earthbend him for waking me at such an early hour, but I held back (I know, I'm a saint).

"What do you want, Meathead?" I spat as I opened the door.

I could practically hear him flinching, though whether it was towards my hungover-_I-just-want-to-die-right-now_-morning-appearance or my venomous greeting (probably both) I never found out. "Jeez, Toph. What happened to you? Wake up on the wrong side of the rock?" He teased.

I rolled my blind eyes at his joke, "You're damn right I did."

I walked back into my house without further explanation, knowing that Sokka would follow me anyways. Once I was in the kitchen and had a nice cup of coffee in my hands, Sokka started conversation, "So, aren't you gonna eat any breakfast, or at least offer me some?"

"Wow, Snoozles, and here I thought you were here to pay your good 'ol pal Toph a visit- but it turns out your only here for the food!" I said sarcastically. "I don't think I can stomach any food right now, but help yourself to whatever you like... So long as you don't eat my whole kitchen."

I felt him stand up and rummage through my cupboards, picking up a bowl and some fire flakes (Don't ask me why I even had them, because I don't know) before sitting down next to me.

"Why can't you stomach any food?" He asked between mouthfuls, and I'm sure that if I could have seen I would have found the whole scene repulsive. "Knocked up with Satoru's baby?"

I stiffened momentarily at the mention of my first ex-boyfriend, everything that happened the night before flashing back in my head, but I quickly caught myself, "No, actually. Satoru and I are no longer 'seeing' each other."

He froze for a second, spoon centimeters from his mouth, "Wait... What? When did this happen? Why was I never told? Who broke up with who? Why?"

I was tempted to ask why his heartbeat had increased dramatically, but chose against it. He was probably just surprised.

I sent him a pointed look, "Calm down, Captain Boomerang. You didn't know because it just happened yesterday. It just wasn't working out." I was actually pretty thankful in that moment that Sokka didn't have the unique ability I had to detect lies.

"Oh... Well maybe we could go out drinking or something later? You know, to get your mind off of it and everything.." Sokka suggested nervously.

Suddenly my plan popped into my mind, and I almost slapped myself in the head. Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? Sokka was the perfect candidate to test out my self-made rules on! If they, by some miracle, ended up working, Sokka and I would still be friends. I mean, Sokka and Suki had broken up over a year ago and they would still hang out and visit each other frequently. That's what was awesome about Sokka, he always put friendships first.

Not even bothering to mention that I was still recovering from getting drunk the night prior, I smiled, and said, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after we had made an appearance at my favorite pub and gotten moderately tipsy, we headed into town to walk around. Sokka had kept tripping over his feet and I was drunkenly laughing at him, much to his annoyance.<p>

"So... where exactly are we going, Snoozles?" I wondered as I followed him aimlessly through the market.

"I dunno..." he said.

"Wow, you're such a riot. I think I've forgotten all about my breakup. Thanks Sokka!"

"... I could do with out the sarcasm."

I stopped walking abruptly, causing Sokka to turn around and look at me, "How much money do you have exactly?"

He reached into his pockets and pulled out some cash, counting in his head, before saying, "15 silver, why?"

"Because that," I said, pointing towards a man behind a table, who was conning people out of their money with nothing more than three rocks and shells.

He sighed, "Toph, Katara'll kill me if we get arrested."

"Which is why we won't get arrested! Come on, Sokka, live a little! What's the worst that could happen? We have fun?" I asked sarcastically.

I smirked as his heartbeat increased, before he sighed and said something about how I'd "be the death of him" and handing over his money.

Walking over to the table, I had to repress my smirk as the man called out to me, asking if I was 'lucky' before I started talking about how I was blind and playing innocent. It went down almost exactly the same as it had in the Fire Nation eight years before.

After I 'won' the first round, the man smirked at me (at least, I assumed he did, because he sounded pretty snarky when he spoke) before upping the game, "Wow, you're really good at this miss. How about I make you a deal- 50 silver pieces for a date with you?"

I felt Sokka's heartbeat go up so high that I thought it would come out of his chest, but I subtly made the ground sink beneath him a little, so he would know not to interfere.

I, myself, had felt a little nauseous at the thought, when I replied, "I'm sorry, _sir_, but you sound a little to old for me."

He laughed, "Not for me, for my nephew. He could use a pretty girl in his life."

The man was lying of course, but I didn't care either way, because he couldn't cheat me.

"Make it 100 and you got a deal," I said, as he just laughed and put more coins into a bag.

I felt him shift the rocks really fast, which was really just a show for the people who could see, and take away two of the rocks. I stopped the third one.

Pointing to the shell that I kept the rock in, he apologized for my loss until, lo and behold, he noticed that there was in fact a rock under the shell. All of the people around the table stood in shock that a blind person had just won a game that had conned them out of months of their paychecks.

I smiled and the grabbed the bag and headed to where Sokka stood a few feet away from the table. We were about to run when the man pointed at both of us and shouted, "Cheater! That little girl cheated!"

Apparently, there had been an officer around, because he quickly stepped forward and said, "I recognize her, she's a Fire Nation criminal known at The Runaway. Very famous there for conning people."

"Hey! I only conned them 'cause they conned me!" I defended, poking the officer in his chest threateningly, "I cheated a cheater! .. Or conned a conner. Same thing."

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid you'll have to come with me," The officer said, grabbing my wrists.

I quickly pushed him off and turned to Sokka, "Time to get out of here?"

"Time to get out of here!" He agreed, and we both ran away from the scene as fast as we can.

* * *

><p>By the time we lost the officer and all of his other comrades that he called in for backup, we had run all the way outside of town, and Sokka had decided that he was <em>angry<em>,"'Live a little' she said. 'What's the worst that can happen?' she said."

"Actually, I said 'what's the worst that could happen?'' I recalled.

Even though I couldn't necessarily see him, I got the sense that he was giving me a death-glare.

"That is so besides the point, Toph!" He exclaimed. "We could have gotten in serious trouble. Katara would have had my hide!"

"We're fine aren't we?" I laughed as I continued, "And anyways, I don't think Katara would want your smelly hide."

I could sense him twitching in anger as he proclaimed, "This isn't the time to joke around!"

"Oh, isn't it?" I retorted.

"No, it really isn't!" He bellowed.

I just continued to laugh, "Come one, Snoozles, don't turn into Sugar Queen on me. You know that you secretly enjoyed every minute of that whole _debacle_."

"Well... maybe I had_ a little_ fun..." He mumbled.

I smirked, "What was that, Meathead? I didn't quite catch what you were trying to say there."

"I guess I had fun," He stated, and I could discern the smile in his voice.

"'Atta boy!" I said, tempted to punch him, when suddenly a better idea popped into my head.

I leant forward and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling as I pulled away, "Thanks for a great night, Sokka, but I really have to get going."

Then I sunk into the Earth without further explanation, headed towards my house, and left Sokka there to sort out his own emotions.

Never again will I be on that side of the relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again Avatar fandom! (:<strong>

**Here's my second installment of "How To Be A Heartbreaker" and yeah... I hope my Tokka wasn't horribly OC, because I tried to keep it IC.. but I feel like I might have drifted off a few times.**

**I wasn't lying when I said this chapter would be Tokkatasic though! :D**

**Toph: *Cough* Nicknames *Cough***

**.. Right. Sorry. lol **

**Yeah.. So thanks to everyone who favorited, and followed, and reviewed, and whatnot. That really made my day (: I Avatar promise that I'll have the next chapter done soon too... So long as I keep getting reviews and follows and favorites? Loll nahh.. I'm just kidding. (; **

**... but if you have the time...**

**Toph: *Cough* You're pushing it... *Cough***


	3. Rule Number Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA or How to Be a Heartbreaker, sorry not sorry.**

* * *

><p><em>"Rule number two: just don't get attached to somebody you could lose." -Marina Diamandis<em>

* * *

><p>"You never did tell me why you came to visit me," I pointed out.<p>

It was the day after Sokka tried to 'cheer me up' and we were both currently in my house, sitting on a couch in what could be deemed as a 'living room' or a 'common room'. Sokka, being as smart and clever as he is (sarcasm: learn it), had decided that it would probably be in my best interest to 'lay low' for a while. I had begrudgingly agreed.

The meat-head laughed, "I didn't know I needed a reason to visit my_ best friend_."

"Yeah, well you do," I asseverated. "So 'fess up. What caused you to come stomping down into my quaint-little neck of the woods?"

His body shifted in what I assumed was a shrug, "Well Katara and Aang were headed down to Omashu to handle some official business with Bumi, and your house was on the way there... And, Aang and Katara were giving me the oogies."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes at him, "I can totally get how nerve-racking it must be for you to see Katara and her boyfriend of over eight years kiss and do couple-y stuff that you've done with countless other girls."

"Thank you.." He said, oblivious to my sarcasm.

"..."

He sighed, "You were being sarcastic weren't you?"

I gasped and brought a hand to my chest dramatically, "_Why_, I would _never_..."

"You know, if I knew you were gonna take their side, I would have visited Haru instead," He feigned exasperation.

I chuckled, "And I'm _sure _Haru would've agreed with you, because the problem is obviously the people you surround yourself with instead of your actually philosophy. Face it Snoozles, nobody ever agrees with a hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypocrite!" He stated defensively, causing me to raise an eyebrow in his direction. "I mean, she's my baby sister! I have every right to be overprotective!"

"I don't think what you do can even be classified as 'overprotective'," I remarked, "I think you crossed that line when you threatened to maim Twinkletoes for looking at you sister, then proceeded to make out with Suki."

"That is _so_ not how it happened," He whined, but I cut him off before he could continue.

"I don't care how it happened!" I exclaimed. "I'm just saying, Sweetness is a lot of things; one of those being a grown woman. I think she can take care of herself."

He got quiet for a minute and I wondered if I crossed a boundary. I mean, I'd never had a sibling before- who was I to tell Sokka how to act towards his sister?

He shifted some more before he replied, "I hate it when you're right Toph."

I was about to say something snarky, but was interrupted mid-thought as Sokka went into a rant, "I mean, I know that she's old enough to take care of herself, and I know who she _likes_ isn't really my business, but I can't help but feel as though I owe her. I mean, she threw away her whole childhood to take care of me, the least I can do is keep a few scum-bags from breaking her heart."

"Twinkletoes? He couldn't hurt a fly and you know it," I shook my head. "Has is ever occurred to you that there is more than one form of currency, Sokka?"

"Huh?" He wondered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," I stated as if it were obvious, "you said that you felt like you owed Katara, like you're in debt to her or something. Has it ever occurred to you that there is more than one way to pay her back? Possibly a way that wouldn't annoy her?"

He sat there baffled at the idea, as if it were too simple to actually work, "When did you get so wise? I think you've been hanging around Iroh too much lately.."

I laughed, defensively sticking up my hands, "Don't go all protective-big-brother on me now, a little tea and wisdom never hurt anyone."

He laughed back, the serious mood of the room quickly fading, "I know, I won't. Tell me about how you've been though, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well then, good sir, I have _oh-so-much_ to catch you up on," I rolled my eyes, before proceeding to become reacquainted with Sokka.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," I whined. It was later in the day, and we had finally ran out of stuff to talk about, but Sokka still insisted that we stay in my house, with nothing to do.<p>

"We could spar?" He suggested.

"Please," I snorted, "I would destroy you."

"Even without earthbending?" He wondered.

I rolled my eyes, "No, without waterbending!"

"Fine, fine. What about..." He paused to think. "We eat?"

"I already fed you breakfast and lunch!" I exclaimed.

"And dinner is right around the corner..." He retorted.

"What are you?" I inquired, "A platypus bear? I swear I don't know anybody who can eat as much as you."

"We could... talk..." He prompted.

I was on the verge of punching him at that point, "... What have we been doing for the past six hours?"

"No, not just talk..." He said, before correcting himself, "I mean, do you remember last night?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. "Of course I remember last night. You were more drunk than I was, I'm surprised_ you_ remember last night."

"Well, I mean, it's just.. You kissed me," He recalled.

"Really, Meat-head? I wasn't aware," I rolled my eyes at him. "Besides, it was just an innocent kiss on the cheek."

"That's not all it was to me.." He muttered under his breath so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

I pretended that I didn't hear him, "Is the big, bad Snoozles intimidated by a little kiss?"

"What? No!" He exclaimed. "I mean.. It's not that I'm-"

I leant forward, lightly kissing him on the lips and effectively shutting him up, before pulling away and saying, "Now _that_, that was a not-so-innocent kiss."

He reciprocated my kiss, before wondering against my lips, "What does this make us?"

I didn't reply to him and just deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. It wasn't like he was complaining about it or anything.

"No really," He said, pulling away momentarily. "What are we?"

"Why label it?" I wondered.

"Well, it's just-" He started, but I cut him off with another kiss.

"You talk too much," I mumbled, and he finally shut up.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be his girlfriend or whatever, but it was hard enough to kiss the guy without forgetting that I'm not supposed to actually fall for him, let alone date him. Labels are just a form of attachment, and I couldn't afford any attachment at all.

_"He'll just end up leaving you like Satoru did..." _

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Hiii! I'm back!<strong>

**So yeah... that was rule number two.. and in case you haven't figured it out yet, Toph's rules? They're Marina's. loll. **

**Yeah... sorry for the wait, I've been busy with summer reading and what-not. Dat Tokka love totes made up for it doh, right?**

**Toph: Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?**

**... O_O**

**Crap! She's on to me! **


End file.
